Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia:Announcements/Archive 2
January 2010 * NOTICE: Please do not add or remove categories on the images on this wiki, as I am working on a huge project to categorize them all. If someone else starts to categorize the images, it could upset the continuity of my work, and make it more difficult. Thank you all, ZEM talk to me! February 2010 * We recently passed the 2,000 page mark, and I would like to thank all of our users for helping to make this Wikia so great! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 02:57, February 2, 2010 (UTC) May 2010 * As far as I can tell this Wikia was created on March the 10th, 2007. So this Wikia is now over 3 years old! Congratulations and thanks to all of our loyal users who have kept the Wikia going for all these years! Especially ZEM and Goldenbear, without there help and dedication this Wikia would be full of spam and vandalism. So let's keep the Wikia going for another 3 years and beyond! ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 02:32, May 3, 2010 (UTC) * NOTICE: I am currently working on resizing and upgrading the quality of the images, so can people refrain from uploading newer versions of images' much like ZEM did with his image categorization project? I'm only trying improve the wikia and the users that are also trying to 'help' me are only hindering. It's not as if I'm saying don't upload images or anything it's just about uploading newer images of the existing ones. Thanks for your time, SteamTeam 08:44, May 6, 2010 (UTC) * ATTENTION: I, Thomasfan, have been made a bureaucrat on the Shining Time Station Wikia, and I ask that anyone with an interest in the series please come and join! Thanks you. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:16, May 26, 2010 (UTC) June 2010 * I have now changed my image project; instead of uploading newer versions of existing images. I will be deleting the older version because have found uploading newer versions decreases the quality of the image. If you have pictures on your user pages, you should check regularly to make sure none of them have been deleted or to adjust the link. Thank you. SteamTeam 16:32, June 7, 2010 (UTC) * Our first poll was a complete success! Here are the final results: # Misty Island Rescue - 249 # Thomas and the Magic Railroad - 143 # Hero of the Rails - 97 # The Great Discovery - 37 # Calling All Engines - 32 # Thomas and the U.K. Trip - 16 # The Pack - 11 # Engines and Escapades - 8 This month (June 8th - July 8th), we will be having a new theme for the poll: Your Favorite Steam Team Member. Please vote in this poll, so that we can do this every month! And thanks to those who voted in the last! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) July 2010 * It has been decided amongst the admins to not unlock the Misty Island Rescue page until the day after the UK release. This has been done so as to not spoil the movie for our UK members and to limit spamming to the page. I hope all of our members will understand. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:31, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Also, users are encouraged not to talk about events and characters not mentioned on the character list for the special on the Misty Island Rescue talk page. Also, uploading pictures from the DVD, or pictures that spoil the movie, before the page is unlocked is forbidden. Thank you all for your time SteamTeam 23:44, July 3, 2010 (UTC) * Our second poll was a great success, just like the first. Here are your favourite Steam Team characters in order; # Thomas - 264 # Edward - 88 # James - 69 # Henry - 55 # Gordon - 52 # Toby - 49 # Percy - 48 # Emily - 47 So, Thomas received a massive 264 and is your favourite Steam Team character. I also cannot believe how close the rest were with only a couple of votes separating them. Go check out our new poll which will be changed on August 8th. Thanks for taking the time to vote SteamTeam 12:45, July 8, 2010 (UTC) August 2010 * Our third poll had a staggering 1,258 votes! Since there are too many to list, here's the top five and the votes they received. # Duck - 324 # BoCo - 124 # Donald and Douglas - 106 # Duke - 98 # Oliver - 94 Thanks to everyone who voted and check out our new poll! SteamTeam 21:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC) * Just so that all users are aware, if you are planning on uploading screen captures for Seasons 11 and 12 please note that they will eventually be deleted as part of my image project. I will also be re-uploading screen shots from the DVDs: Best of James and Thomas and his Friends Help Out. I think it's better I keep you informed of my project so that users do not waste their time uploading pictures and then complain when they are deleted. It saves a lot of time and hassle. Please check back here regularly for updates. I'm sorry for any inconvenience caused. On another note, I wasn't around whilst this wikia was subject to massive vandalism and I would like to thank all of the users that bought the vandalisms to the attentions of the admins and I'm sure we'd all like to thank Thomasfan and ZEM for hastily clearing it all up :) SteamTeam 10:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) * The way in which we deal with spoilers has been changed recently. Instead of completely removing them, we have issued spoiler templates to serve as warnings to our users. This keeps users from spoiling things for themselves, while at the same time, it allows us to have the most up-to-date Wikia as possible. So look out for the new templates and read at your own risk! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:48, August 26, 2010 (UTC) September 2010 * During August, we held a poll to find out who your favourite Railway Series illustrator was. So here is how the votes went; # Clive Spong with 235 votes # C. Reginald Dalby with 74 votes # Gunvor and Peter Edwards with 55 votes # John T. Kenney with 37 votes # William Middleton with 17 votes # Reginald Payne with 16 votes Well, I can't say I'm surprised with the result because Clive Spong is my favourite illustrator, my second favourite would have to be John T. Kenney. Anyway, thanks for voting and be sure to check out our new poll: Who is your favourite narrator Thanks again, SteamTeam 10:51, September 8, 2010 (UTC) October 2010 * During September we held a poll to find out who your favourite narrator was. The results are as follows: # Ringo Starr with 467 votes # George Carlin with 272 votes # Michael Angelis with 130 votes # Alec Baldwin with 83 votes # Michael Brandon with 64 votes # Pierce Brosnan with 42 votes I can't say I'm surprised by the results, although I don't necessarily agree with them :P . 1058 people voted this month, so thank you to everyone that voted and be sure to check out our new poll. Thanks! SteamTeam 08:51, October 8, 2010 (UTC) * Wikia has recently made available a new look. This "new look" is a Beta version and will soon be the only available option for all users. So if one day "Wikia looks different" this is the reason. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 13:35, October 8, 2010 (UTC) November 2010 * Last month we held a poll to find out your favourite first season episode. The top five were as follows: # The Flying Kipper with 341 votes # Thomas' Christmas Party with 101 votes # Thomas and Gordon with 88 votes # Dirty Objects with 46 votes # Whistles and Sneezes and Down the Mine both with 31 votes The rest were all incredibly close. Check out our next poll which will be available soon. Thanks again to all who took the time to vote :D SteamTeam 15:55, November 8, 2010 (UTC) * NOM, long time member, has recently been made an admin. Due to his lack of recent activity, he's been given the position of "back-up admin". We hope all members will give him a warm welcome to the admin team and show him the respect he deserves. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:35, November 24, 2010 (UTC) * A new rules section was added today. This section, Admin Rules, puts a limit on what admins can and cannot do as well as giving you, the users, more freedom on the Wikia. Personally, I like to think that this rule section makes us more like the US government - putting in "checks and balances" to our Wikia system. We only have one rule at this time, but don't worry! We will be adding more as they come to mind. In fact, if you have a legitimate idea for a rule, please don't hesitate to leave me a message! The admins will then discuss the idea and get back to you as soon as possible. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:35, November 24, 2010 (UTC) December 2010 * It's become apparent to me that some users still find the Wikia to be unfair to it's users. I've also discovered that, most of the time, the users that have a problem with the Wikia complain about one of three things: 1. Our "unfair" blocking procedures. 2. Their edits being removed/edited. 3. The Wikia's spreading of "false" info. :Now to answer each complaint in turn: :1. Now amended by our new Admin Rules. :2. This is a site anyone can edit. Almost every edit will be removed at some point in time, so don't take it personally when someone changes what you wrote. Everyone has different ideas about how the Wikia should look and what it should contain. And this is what makes the Wikia so great! But at times, there are conflicting interests amongst the users. This is when the members should speak to one another! There are talk pages for this sort of stuff... So when a user undoes your edit, take it up with them in a calm and cool manner. Or look at the edit summery. Often times the user who undid your edit will have left their reason(s) there. :3. As far as I know, there is little to no false info left on the Wikia. For upcoming season's/special's pages, we do list certain characters that have a strong chance of returning. But! We never list any character that (a) hasn't been confirmed by merchandise or a HiT employee, (b) hasn't been CGI'd, or © isn't very likely to appear. This explains why we also say "X, Y, and Z may also appear." Emphasis added on "may". :So, as you can see, we are trying to improve. And we are addressing your problems/complaints/concerns. But we need your help in this! I regret to inform you that I did not receive a message from anyone to point these things out. I had to go to YouTube for this information and find it myself. This just goes to show how much people rely on YouTube as an outlet to complain to their friends. Sure, every now and then it's OK, but must you go and make a video over every little thing when they could just as easily have been solved by talking it over with an admin or the user who caused you to be upset? :In conclusion, I'd like to remind everyone what the key thing here is. Conversation. Talking - to each other! So many hurt feelings could be avoided if people just spoke up. I admit that I haven't always done so, but now I'm making it my number one goal; to speak to people when I undo/re-edit their edits. And if I miss you somehow, please don't hesitate to come to me and say, "Why did you undo/change my edit to 'page X'?" I'll then answer you as soon as possible. :) :Thank you for reading. Dry rails and good running! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:17, December 7, 2010 (UTC) * Okay, it's 7th of December so that means it's time to change to the poll! First, here's how the last poll went: # Season 14 with 238 votes # Season 2 with 167 votes # Season 1 with 96 votes # Season 4 with 95 votes # Season 5 with 71 votes The rest mainly only received under 20 votes each. I was really surprised with the fourteenth season coming first. Perhaps that's because it's the latest season released? Who knows? Any way, I would like to make the next poll a Christmas-themed one. Hmmm... Anyway, whatever I decide it will be please take the time to vote! Thanks! SteamTeam 09:36, December 7, 2010 (UTC) * I thought I should mention that I've added a new template to the main page; "Thomas in the News". This new template gathers news from a Google news search of "Thomas the Tank Engine". So every time there's something in the news that contains those words, the top five will be displayed there. I hope everyone enjoys this new addition! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:36, December 8, 2010 (UTC) * A few months ago, May to be exact, I said that this Wikia was created March 10th, 2007. Well I was wrong! :D Why am I happy about being wrong? Because we're even older! It turns out that this Wikia was founded on September 25th, 2006. (proof seen here Do a page search for "Default" and you'll see it.) I only bring this up now because I just found it and I'm so excited! Next year we'll be five! Can you believe it?! :D Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:59, December 9, 2010 (UTC) * Merry Christmas everyone! And a very late Happy Hannukah! I hope you all have/had a very blessed and joyous holiday(s)! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 07:22, December 25, 2010 (UTC) January 2011 * Over the last month we asked you what your favourite Christmas-themed episodes were and this is how the top five worked out: # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (283 votes) # Merry Misty Island (88 votes) # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (65 votes) # Thomas' Christmas Party (63 votes) # It's Only Snow (21 votes) During January we will be asking you What is your favourite episode from The Pack spin-off series? Hope you had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! SteamTeam 16:45, January 6, 2011 (UTC) * Bit of news from me. I'm now on YouTube! :D There I'm known as Thomasfan1992. I hope you enjoy my company! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:50, February 1, 2011 (UTC) February 2011 * Last month, we asked you what your favorite The Pack episode was. Here are the results: # On Site with Thomas - 137 # Alfie has Kittens - 22 # Percy's Scary Tale - 20 # Thomas' Trusty Friends - 20 # Jack Owns Up - 17 # Mud, Glorious Mud - 17 # Thomas and the Moles - 13 # The Tortoise and the Hare - 12 # A Happy Day for Percy - 11 # Kelly's Windy Day - 10 # A Tale for Thomas - 10 # A Visit from Thomas - 9 # Percy Helps Out - 6 This month, we're asking you Who's your favorite Skarloey Railway engine? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:06, February 9, 2011 (UTC) * I'd like to thank two people for this image. Richie for making the image and NewController01 for providing the background. Thanks a bunch guys! :) And now the image from NewController01 is the background for the Wikia! :D Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:27, February 11, 2011 (UTC) * Hello, I thought it was about time I updated you all on my image project. I am currently working on the eleventh season and when The Complete Twelfth Series is released I will be moving onto that. As always, there is no rule on uploading pictures from these episode but if you do please note that they may be deleted for better quality ones. I only say this because if they are deleted I don't want a load of messages left on my talk page saying "why were my images deleted" when I've already explained it here. Thank you all for understanding, your friend SteamTeam 13:36, February 12, 2011 (UTC) * Due to the recent influx of users asking if they can become admins, I thought I should post an official answer. That being: We don't need any more at this time. When we do require another admin, (a) member(s) of the current admin team will select a suitable candidate and then discuss the pros and cons of said candidate. After this discussion, the candidate will recieve a message inquiring if they'd like the position. If they agree, then our most active bureaucrat (part of the admin team) will grant them the rights of adminship. ::I hope this will cure everyone's curiosity about how to become an admin here. As you can see, it's a fair race. No tricks. No gimiks. There is an easy way in though. Follow the rules and be an exceptional user! Who knows? The next admin could be you! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 06:29, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :::As we all know, Season 15 airs tomorrow and I hope to upload some pics and improve the plot outlines and the characters lists, so the pages will remained locked whilst I do that so please do not keep asking "can you unlock the page now cos the episode's aired". I can promise you that the episode pages will be unlocked on the same day the episode airs so please be patient. The reason I keep them locked is to prevent tons of edit conflicts. If you have something to contribute to the page, please leave a message on the corresponding talk pages and myself, or another admin, will add the info ASAP. Thanks for understanding! SteamTeam 17:56, February 28, 2011 (UTC)